Violaceous Melodia
by Mimitto
Summary: It's only after sometime, that when someone is gone do you realise how much you miss them. For her, this was the case.


Violaceous Melodia

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon. 

**GENRE:** AU One-shot Song-fic General, Tragedy and Drama

**SUMMARY:** It's only after sometime, that when someone is gone do you realise how much you miss them. For her, this was the case.

* * *

_I'm a big big girl_

_In a big big world_

_It's not a big big thing if you leave me_

_But I do do feel_

_That I do do will_

_Miss you much_

_Miss you much._

It's a cold wintry morning in Shinjuku. A girl with fiery red hair and lilac coloured eyes that share the same mix of emotions as the seasons, stands solemnly, the icy wind circling her body, at the one place she dreads visiting the most - Ryou Akiyama's grave.

Ruki Makino stares, emotionless, at the cold tombstone before her, and whispers, "2 years."

The wind carries a leaf and scatters it at her feet. She directs her gaze to it and memories come flashing to her mind.

_I can see the first leaves falling_

_It's so yellow and nice.

* * *

_

Flashback

On her way home Ruki stopped by West Shinjuku Park and admired the ever-changing scenic colours of autumn. She approached one particular tree, intrigued why none of the leaves have fallen off yet. By sheer coincidence a cerulean-eyed boy with chestnut coloured hair stood on the opposite side of the same tree, and pondered the same thing. Both sets of eyes are readjusted from the tree's branch tops to its trunk and lilac met cerulean. For a brief moment lilac mirrored cerulean as cerulean reflected back on lilac.

Lilac broke the counter effect and Ruki spoke, "Akiyama," acknowledging his presence. He moved towards her.

"Hi Pumpkin," he greeted with his usual trademark smile.

She frowned and shot him daggers, "Don't call me that."

"Ok, _Pumpkin_." He was teasing.

Annoyed, Ruki turned her attention back to the tree.

Ryou spoke again, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am," she mocked.

He chuckled, "I'm serious Pumpkin."

She ignored him.

Silence.

"This tree reminds me of you," he stated out of the blue.

Ruki raised her brow.

"Don't you think?" Ryou turned to her.

"How so?" Ruki asked, not interested.

"It's the last one to lose its leaves," he pointed out, looking back at the tree.

She sweat dropped, "That's nice Akiyama. Tell me something I don't already know."

"It'll be the most beautiful."

He turned to see her dumbfounded face, which immediately changed to annoyance.

"You went through all that just to say I'm beautiful?"

"Are you letting me get away with it?"

Ruki contemplated for a minute, shrugged then returned her gaze to the tree once again.

Ryou grinned sheepishly and followed suit.

Together lilac and cerulean witnessed the falling of the first leaf.

End Flashback.

* * *

The wind grows stronger and Ruki brings Ryou's jacket closer to her trembling body. Another memory flashes by. 

_It's so very cold outside_

_Like the way I'm feeling inside.

* * *

_

Flashback

Ruki cursed under her breath, she had just missed her train. Defeated and exhausted she plumped down on one of the benches. The wind picked up and she cursed again, this time for not bringing a jacket.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of warm hands placing a material of warmth on her. Startled, she turned abruptly and was met by no other than the cerulean eyes and pearly white grin of Ryou Akiyama.

"Evening Pumpkin, fancy seeing you here."

He continued, not waiting for her reply.

"Were you waiting for me? I'm touched."

"Don't over fancy yourself Akiyama," she remarked nonchalantly.

He mocked hurt.

She ignored.

He was then about to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of the train.

"Well later Akiyama," Ruki walked off.

Ryou followed, "Pumpkin, I catch the same train too."

On the train, they sat in awkward silence.

"Well here's my stop," Ryou informed as the train approached the station.

Ruki nodded.

Ryou moved to the exit. Before walking out he turned to her, "Keep the jacket Ruki."

The train door closed and Ruki stared after it, dumbfounded. She'd forgotten that she _was_ cold.

End Flashback.

* * *

Snow begins to fall ever so slightly and Ruki outstretches her hand to catch it. A smoky breath escapes her mouth. 

_Outside it's now raining

* * *

_

Flashback

Hospital room.

Ruki stared at the billion droplets of rain clinging, sticking and dripping on the window. It was not a good day and rain, which usually calmed her, actually made it worse. They resembled tears way too much and that was the last thing Ruki Makino wanted to be reminded of. For if she didn't know what they looked like, she wouldn't be capable to cry but she did.

_And tears are falling from my eyes._

Ruki transfixed her gaze to the now conscious boy confined in the bed beside her.

He smiled weakly at her, the same smile as always. She continued to stare at him.

"Don't look at me like that Ruki," Ryou requested, for the first time he spoke to her with a tone.

She continued her glare.

He turned his head away, "Stop it."

Ruki laughed mockingly.

Ryou turned back to her, "What's so funny?"

"Isn't that what you want, to see me laugh?"

"Not like that," he was angry.

Ruki dropped her head, hiding her rush of emotions at this point in time.

"I'm sorry Akiyama. I can't do it. I can't bring myself to laugh for you!"

Tears sprayed from her eyes.

He outstretched his hand, reaching for her face. She moved closer and held on firmly to it.

"Then smile."

Ruki tried her best. She recalled all the happy and fun times they had shared together and through tear-blurred eyes, she smiled. It was short but genuine.

Ryou smiled.

Then all seemed to go silent. Ruki saw Ryou's mouth move. He had spoken but she couldn't register what he said. Suddenly everything played in slow motion. Cerulean parted ways with lilac. Ryou's hand slipped from hers. The monitor beeped. Ruki stared. She cried, in agony, and remembered throwing herself on him.

_Why did it have to happen, Why did it all have to end?_

She fainted.

End Flash back.

* * *

A tear rolls down Ruki's cheek. It falls on Ryou's grave. Another one begins to well up in her eye but she blinks it away. 

_I have your arms around me

* * *

_

Flashback

It was the middle of the night and Ruki couldn't sleep, so she took a stroll. Obliviously, she ended up at the tree. She'd never seen the tree at night before. It was dark and only one street lamp lit the entire park. Ruki began to tremble. She cursed. She had a tendency to forget her jacket. Out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her and bought her close to their owner. Ruki felt warmer.

_Warm like fire_

Following her conscience she fell into the embrace. She didn't know why but something told her she could trust the figure behind her. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Ryou."

_But when I open my eyes_

The figure disappeared.

Ruki woke up, startled. Sweat formed her face. Tears blurred her eyes and her body still trembled.

_You're gone._

End Flashback.

* * *

_I'm a big big girl_

_In a big big world_

_It's not a big big thing if you leave me_

_But I do feel_

_That I will_

_Miss you much_

Ruki bows and places down the flowers. She looks back at the grave, his last words finally registering in her mind. She smiles and walks away.

"I'll always be watching over you."

_Miss you much._


End file.
